FATE (videogioco)
Fate (anche scritto FATE) è un gioco di ruolo in single player del 2005, originariamente rilasciato per il PC dalla WildTangent. Fu dichiarato gioco di ruolo nell'anno nel 2005 dalla rivista PC Gamer. Oltre alla demo, sono disponibili tre espansioni - Fate: Undiscovered Realms, Fate: The Traitor Soul e Fate: The Cursed King - rilasciate rispettivamente nel 2008, nel 2009 e nel 2011. Fate è stato classificato E10+ per la leggera violenza. Gameplay Fate è un gioco di ruolo d'azione fantasy, ispirato a Diablo II. Questo tipo di gioco è conosciuto come dungeon crawler, dove il personaggio prosegue attraverso i livelli progressivamente più difficili di un dungeon, combattendo mostri, completando missioni, collezionando oggetti di valore ed oro, migliorando gli attributi e le abilità lungo la propria strada. Il dungeon in Fate è generato casualmente ogni livello; i tesori trovati in ogni livello sono casuali, come il numero e il tipo di mostri. Fate è realizzato completamente in computer grafica 3D, consentendo al giocatore di aumentare e ridurre lo zoom della telecamera se necessario; tuttavia, la telecamera non può essere ruotata. In The Traitor Soul e The Cursed King (e probabilmente in Undiscovered Realms) si possso premere simultaneamente CTRL+SHIFT+U per sbloccare la telecamera. Usando le frecce direzionali sinistra/destra si tiene dietro agli angoli. Animali e pesca Il giocatore è accompagnato da un animale, che inizialmente può essere scelto come un cane o un gatto. Questo animale combatte insieme al giocatore, può portare oggetti e può essere inviato in città per vendere gli oggetti nel suo inventario, ma non può completare le missioni. Se i Punti Vita dell'animale scendono a zero egli non muore, ma fugge dal combattimento. Infatti, nell'introduzione del gioco viene descritto che l'animale è invincibile e non può essere ucciso. Continua a seguire il giocatore, ma non può continuare a combattere finchè non recupera parte della salute. Per guarire il proprio animale, il giocatore può farlo tornare in città, dargli delle pozioni o delle collane guaritrici o farlo bere da una fontana della salute. Il giocatore può far anche trasformare l'animale in varie e più potenti creature facendogli mangiare un pesce, che può essere pescato nei laghi, trovato mentre si gioca o comprato dai venditori. Il tempo della trasformazione dipende dalla 'grandezza' del pesce, ma alcuni pesci possono trasformare l'animale permanentemente finchè non mangia un'altro pesce. E' anche possibile ottenere oggetti rari dalla pesca. Un giocatore paziente che spende molto tempo nella pesca può far diventare il proprio personaggio molto forte ed ottenere i migliori equipaggiamenti. Il Manuale del Giocatore dice: "Trovare o comprare una canna da pesca è uno dei migliori investimenti che si possono fare nel gioco". C'è un lago da pesca in ogni città. Il giocatore può vendere i pesci trovati per guadagnare più oro e migliorare il proprio equipaggiamento. Più il giocatore, infatti, va in basso nel dungeon, oggetti migliori e più potenti trasformazioni per l'animale posso essere trovati. Caratteristiche e abilità Quando il personaggio guadagna abbastanza punti esperienza sale di livello e ottiene cinque punti Attributi e due punti Abilità. Aumentando i quattro attributi (Forza, Destrezza, Vitalità e Magia) consente al personaggio di utilizzare armi, armature e magie più forti, mentre le abilità denotano l'efficiennza con determinate cose (Abilità con la spada, abilità con magie carismatiche, abilità colpi critici, ecc...; ci sono 15 abilità differenti). Non ci sono classi in Fate, consentendo così la massima personalizzazione. Inoltre, il giocatore è ricompensato con punti Fama al completamento delle quest e sconfiggendo i boss nemici, che contribuiscono a guadagnare livelli Fama, consentendo di accedere a quattro punti abilità addizionali. Gli oggetti Elitè e Leggendari non possono essere usati se non si ha un certo livello di fama. Vari oggetti (come armi, armature e gioielli) contengono slot nei quali il giocatore può inserire speciali gemme per potenziare l'oggetto. Gli slot non richiedono alti requisiti per permettere l'utilizzo dell'oggetto, però lo rendo più costoso. Infine, un menestrello della città di Grove può essere pagato per aumentare il livello di fama del personaggio. Personaggi non Giocanti e Missioni Alcuni cittadini di Grove (PNG, personaggi non giocanti) offrono delle missioni casuali al giocatore. Queste sono a volte chiamate fetch quest (dove bisogna ritrovare un oggetto di valore nel dungeon), che richiedono al giocatore di uccidere creature di un certo tipo ad un certo livello del dungeon o sconfiggere un boss. Dopo il completamento della quest, il giocatore può tornare dalla persona che gli ha dato la missione e ricervere in premio Punti Fama, Esperienza, Oro e a volte oggetti di valore. Nel caso delle fetch quest un giocatore può decidere di tenere l'oggetto della quest per propri scopi o di portarlo al richiedente, semplicemente cancellando la missione dal libro delle quest. Altri PNG includono venditori, che vendono oggetti vari; guaritori, che ristorano salute e stamina; incantatori, che possono incantare e potenziare l'equipaggiamento; menestrelli, in grado di far aumentare la fama se pagati profumatamente; fabbri, che vendono armi e armature più o meno potenti. Più volte un oggetto viene incantato, più la probabilità di un nuovo incantamento diminuisce e il più il costo aumenta. Può capitare che un venditore appaia nel dungeon. Questi venditori sono neutrali e non vengono quindi attaccati dai mostri. Il giocatore non può essere attaccato dai nemici se sta effettuando una trattativa con il mercante. I venditori che appaiono nel sotterraneo sono Pikko il Pescatore e Getts il Viaggiatore. Pikko il Pescatore vende un grande assortimento di pesci, che consentono di trasformare il proprio animale in un mostro più forte. Più è alto il livello del dungeon, più forti sono i pesci che vende Pikko. Inoltre, Pikko ha sempre una canna da pesca nell'inventario. Getts il Viaggiatore, che può essere visto anche nella città di Grove, vende armi, armature, gioielli e tanti altri oggetti. E' stato citato come il miglior venditore di oggetti vari del gioco. Morte Se il personaggio muore, la morte non è permanente. La personificazione del Destino appare, che ricorda the Grim Reaper. Il Destino offre al giocatore tre scelte: resuscitare nel luogo in cui è morto in cambio di punti esperienza e punti fama, resuscitare e tornale a qualche livello prima del sotterraneo in cambio di un po' d'oro (e può capitare che il livello sia molto più difficile) oppure resuscitare e tornare tre livelli di sotterraneo prima in cambio di tutto l'oro (molto più facile). Se il giocatore non torna in un livello del sotterraneo entro 20 minuti quel livello di ricrea automaticamente con nuovi mostri e tesori. Questa regola però non vale se nel livello c'è un portale per la città. Se il giocatore invece non compie una di queste scelte, può scegliere Esci e torna indietro fino all'ultimo salvataggio. Comunquesia, la morte viene registrata nel diario. Ritiro Se il giocatore completa la quest principale ricevute all'inizio del gioco, gli viene data la possibilità di ritirare il proprio personaggio e iniziare una nuova partita con il discentente del primo personaggio. Il discendente ottiene varie abilità e bonus, incluso un oggetto scelto dal suo inventario. Se questo oggetto non ha nessun incantamento viene potenziato del 25% ogni volta che viene lasciato in eredità. Se un'arma o un'armatura vengono ereditate, le loro capacità aumentano. Se invece un giocatore sceglie di non ritirarsi può continuare a giocare e scendere ancora più in basso nel sotterraneo. Ambientazione Il gioco inizia nella città di Grove, dove nella parte estrema della città l'antico Cancello del Sotterraneo rende molti avventurieri famosi, ricchi, e morti. Il giocatore assume uno di questi avventurieri, a cui è assegnata una missione random all'inizio del gioco che si aggira in torno al 45° livello del dungeon. Lungo la via altre quest casuali sono offerte al giocatore dagli abitanti di Grove. Il giocatore completa la missione primaria uccidendo il boss casuale. Personalizzazione Come molti altri giochi del suo genere, Fate ha un'attiva comunità di modding. Gli sviluppatori hanno rilasciato strumenti per la realizzazione di mod e fino ad ora ci sono oltre 100 mod nel database della community. Le mods per Fate vanno dalle semplici pozioni e armi alle nuove magie e intere città create. La community ha creato tutorial per la creazione di nuove armi, armature, magie, mostri e altri oggetti. Un difetto di queste attività sono l'instabilità del gioco; per questo motivo è raccomandato di avere dei file di back-up del gioco originale. Sviluppo Il disegnatore e programmatore Travis Baldree ideò Fate combinando elementi da giochi come Diablo e NetHack e renderli accessibili a un qualsiasi pubblico di videogiocatori, di cui fanno parte anche gli hardcore gamer " Ha abbandonato uno stile cupo e complicato in favore di un'atmosfera più invitante. Inoltre Baldree ha continuato l'idea per svariati anni, iniziando il progetto nell'Ottrobre del 2004, mettendoci in totale circa cinque mesi. " Fate non offre una modalità multiplayer. Il multigiocatore fu considerato, ma gli sviluppatori non lo aggiunsero a causa del pochissimo tempo di produzione. Grazie al sua lavoro con Fate, Baldree fu invitato da Flagship Studios. Based on his work on Fate, Baldree was hired by Flagship Studios. Dal 2006 ha lavorato negli studi di Seattle, sviluppando Mythos, un action RPG online, con un gruppo che include numerosi membri di Fate Musica Le musiche usano una chittara Western classica e hanno un'influenza dalle musiche della serie di Diablo. C'è anche un influenza Celtica, dove uno dei temi principali è "Captain O'Kane" di Turlough O'Carolan. Reception Fate ricevette critiche positive, guadagnando un punteggio di 86,13% da GameRankings e un 84% da Metacritic. Greg Kasavin di GameSpot lo definì "un gioco di alta qualità dove il desiderio non è quello di essere ambizioso, ma essere conosciuto per essere divertente e avvincente, mentre ????? dal videogioco Diablo della Blizzard Entertainment. Scrivendo per GameSpy, William Abner definì il gioco come un "design elegante" ed una singolare e personalissima grafica di gioco e dell'animazioni dell'animale. Molti recensori citarono il prezzo basso di Fate e criticarono la mancanza di modalità multiplayer. Nel 2011, Blaise Kohler diede un 4 su 5, dicendo "???? Raccomando altamente questo GdR". Serie Fate Fate (videogioco) Fate: Undiscovered Realms Fate: The Traitor Soul Fate: The Cursed King Link esterni * [http://games.wildtangent.com/fate/ Portale ufficiale di Fate] * WildGames Forum * [http://www.surdin.net/archive/index.html Fate Mod archive]